Slave Me
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: In chains and handcuffs and sequins. Hardycest. For NeroAnne & xRey'sAngel.


**HARDYCEST. O_O**

* * *

Title: Slave Me  
Rated: +18 – language; graphic  
Summary: In chains and handcuffs and sequins. Hardycest. For _NeroAnne_ & _xRey'sAngel_.  
Genre: Angst/Romance

* * *

_Life's a beautiful struggle._

Jeff was his life. The drug he took, the painkiller of it all, the soft flesh that always seemed to gleam flawlessly under the fluorescent lights of the arena, and those soft green eyes, so innocent, almost as if he was begging to be fucked.

Jeff now stood holding up a dress, sequins gleaming on each, only one seemed to be silver and the other gold. "Which one do you think I should go with, Matty?"

Matt stared at the clothing for a moment before shaking his head. "You're not going anywhere, Jeffro."

Jeff was a virgin.

Everyone knew it.

"You're not gonna cage me, are you? I'm not your bird, Matty…I want to be crazy and out of my mind…"

Jeff crossed his arms, the dresses falling out of his hands but Jeff didn't care for a moment as Matt sighed and stood up. "Fine. Go wear your little party dress. The silver one makes you look like a disco ball. The gold one is more…antique-kind."

Jeff stared at Matt. "You-you mean it!?" a grin spread across his face as he grabbed onto the gold dress and fled towards his room.

Matt smirked for the moment, as he slowly walked towards the doorway and he could hear Jeff's moans of irritations as he tried to slip on the clothing quickly and get there quickly and before Jeff could open the door, Matt surged through to find the dress had fit Jeff, only that he wanted to get the shoulders right. His shoulders were now bare for the second as Jeff tried to push the tight dress upwards but it wouldn't and Matt closed the door behind him, his eyes trailing onto Jeff's body…

In seconds, Matt pulled something out of his jeans but Jeff was too busy trying to fix his dress to care to turn around.

"So you wanna be in love tonight?"

"I wanna pretend like there's someone out there that could love me…"

"They could hurt you so bad."

"Anyone could hurt me, who can I trust?"

"…do you trust me?"

That made Jeff turn around, his shoulders still bare and that second, Matt tackled him to his own bed, grabbing onto Jeff's wrists and handcuffing him, with real handcuffs and Matt pressed his lips against Jeff's in an instant.

"My little slave…" Matt's fingers traced along Jeff's cheek. "Wants to be free…"

Jeff stared up at Matt.

"I'll take you to Heaven and Hell tonight…I'll make you love me tonight…" Matt smirked as he bit down at Jeff's shoulder and Jeff took the time to bite down at Matt's ear at the same time.

Matt tugged at his dress. "Too tight, no?"

Jeff nodded his head.

Matt smirked. "I know what else is tight."

Jeff gasped. "Matty-"

Matt bit down at Jeff's lower lip. "This is what you wanted and I want to be your love tonight."

"Slave me." Jeff simply said, gasping for breath at the amazement.

Matt forcefully took off Jeff's dress, making him gasp out in pain but then Matt's warm lips pressed against the flesh of his shoulder again, biting down at a spot near his neck while Jeff struggled in his handcuffs. "Fuck you."

"What? Afraid of shackles, Jeffy?"

"They're real."

"Well, stupid fuzzy handcuffs aren't as real as the real thing…" Matt winked. "And I want this to be real."

Matt took off his shirt, wrapping Jeff in it, making Jeff stare at him in confusion as he'd taken off his pants, also wrapping them around Jeff until he was in a tight bundle and Matt slipped off his boxers all by himself, grabbing onto his own cock and allowing his fingers to trace around his erection.

"Matty! No!" Jeff tried to move in his tight bundle, the position being insane… "I want you! No! Don't do that! I wanna do it!"

Matt smirked and stroked himself, allowing a small moan of pleasure to escape his lips.

"MATTY! No!"

Jeff's body was getting hot, sweat already slicking down his bed and the tightness of the bundle he was in wasn't going to let him move around and he struggled into his position.

Tightness of the bundle…

Jeff's eyes widened.

"_I know what else is tight."_

Matt continued to stimulate himself, with his own hand, sweat glistening off his chest.

"No! Matty!" Jeff bit down his lower lip.

Matt grinned at him. "What do you want me to do, Jeffy?"

"Shake me! Bake me! Take me! Use me! Choose me! Bruise me! I don't fucking care! JUST MAKE ME LOSE MY MIND!"

At that second, Matt pushed a finger into Jeff's tightness, making Jeff's face fill with pleasure, the hotness of his flesh only turning hotter by the second…

The sweat glistened off their flesh…

Matt put another finger in, to feel the warmth that was suffocating his fingers. "Matt, I WANT YOU. Enough of this! I want more! I WANT YOU IN ME-!"

At that second, Matt pushed inside of Jeff.

"OH YES! HELL YEAH! MATT, MOVE FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

Jeff grabbed onto Matt's hair, tugging it. "I want you to move! Matty!" He didn't care about the pain when he tried to move his arms after the tight hold he was in. He could at least hold onto something and when Matt was moving into him, positioning him before he pulled out, Jeff only held on tighter.

"Hey, don't tear off my hair."

Jeff made two balls into his hair and pulled him inside again. "God, you don't even know how to do it!"

Matt slapped Jeff and kissed him. "So demanding. Who's the master around here, Jeffy?"

"I thought it was me." Matt bit down at Jeff's tongue as he pushed himself into Jeff once more.

Passion burned as the puzzles fit.

"YOUACTUALLYFITMEMATTY!"

Jeff was gasping for breath after all that shouting as Jeff felt Matt thrust in and out of him, hitting him at the angle he wanted.

"Yes…" Jeff mumbled as he tugged at Matt's hair.

Jeff felt Matt push into him once more before he exploded into him, spilling out his load and that made Jeff cum.

The scent of sex filled the air…

"There. You can't believe I'm gonna hurt you now, Jeffy? You can trust me, can't you?"

"Get me out of these fucking cuffs."

Matt let out a howl of laughter before slowly taking off the cuffs and pulling his clothes off Jeff, freeing him.

"In the end, you're still in the cage, aren't you?"

Jeff nodded as he kissed Matt.

"I wanna be in love tonight…" Jeff mumbled under his breath.

"I wanna be your love tonight…" Matt finally said.

But none of them knew that they actually meant the words they were saying as Matt collapsed on top of Jeff.

"Get off!"

"No!"

Jeff let out one more howl of laughter as he buried his head into Matt's chest. "I think I'm in love tonight…" Jeff whispered under his breath. "Matty…I think I love you…"

Jeff looked up only to notice that Matt was fast asleep.

* * *

"LORELEI!"

Lorelei walked towards the doorway, her hair brushed into a quick bun as she stepped towards the ship's edge where Jeff was standing. "Lorelei, don't scare me like that, running off…"

Lorelei nodded her head. The seven year old girl sighing. "I miss my Mommy."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Lorelei, what are you saying?"

"You're not my Mommy anymore." Lorelei said, pushing Jeff slowly away from her but unable with her tiny hands. Tears gathered into her eyes. "You're not my Mommy Jeffy anymore. You're sad. Jeffy doesn't get sad."

Jeff looked down at the water, as the water bubbled into its soft color.

"…you were my Lorelei, Matty…"

Jeff sighed.

"You had the prettiest voice, the sweetest smile, and the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen…" Jeff whispered as he grabbed onto Lorelei's figure, rocking her to sleep.

Lorelei rested her head onto Jeff's shoulder. Her green eyes slowly falling and her curly blonde hair gleaming. Her flesh was pale and her lips were dabbed with a soft pink color.

"Matty…my ship has passed you by…"

Jeff sung the soft song to himself.

"You were my Lorelei, Matty…so beautiful…but so dangerous…"

That night was a 'mistake' in Matt's words.

Love was a mistake.

Love was a stupid fucking mistake, wasn't it? Jeff's eyes filled with tears. After he'd gotten Lorelei, Jeff had left. He couldn't bare being there when Matt was getting married to Jeff's best friend, Adam Copeland.

He can't stand watching that happen…

Jeff let out a sigh of sadness as he looked down at Lorelei's figure, she was hitting him. "You're not my Jeffy…you're sad…"

Jeff nodded his head. "Lorelei, I get sad, too…"

"Why?" Lorelei's eyes burned with tears. "I don't like it when you're sad! Mommy…are you sad because Daddy Matty isn't around?"

Jeff burst into more tears as he nodded his head. "Lorelei…"

Lorelei looked at the water. "He's far away."

"Far, far away now, Lorelei…" Jeff said, blinking to try and stop the tears from falling. "I like the water sometimes…"

Jeff's eyes were onto the water as he turned around to see Rey who was staring down at the water. "Jeff…"

"Hold Lorelei for me for a bit."

"Jeff…"

"I don't want him to marry Adam, I made a big mistake!"

"Jeff…we already left-"

"The water is begging me to embrace it…" Jeff quickly said before standing onto the edge of the ship and looking at Lorelei's scared face.

"Mommy…no…don't jump…it's scary down there…"

"Jeff-!"

"Lorelei, it's beautiful down there. A beautiful struggle…like life…" Jeff jumped off, hitting the cold water, the embrace…

"_In the end, you're still in the cage, aren't you?"_

Jeff was free.

Jeff swam towards the surface, wanting to swim…but he can't…

"Matty!"

Jeff was in the middle of nowhere. What in fuck's name did he do? Was he confused and dazed?

"M-Matty…"

Jeff wrapped an embrace around himself, the water current forcing him to do down into the deep water…

"I wanna be your love tonight…"

Jeff simply whispered as he felt Matt's embrace around him…

To take him.

Into the clouds of love up there…

Matt…

His _Lorelei_…

* * *

_**Lorelei = a siren in German Myth that made people crash ships because of how beautiful she is/her voice is. Something like that. XD!**_

**For xRey'sAngel, Ketaura, who's amazing and awesome and LOVES REY. XD! I added a bit of him there.**

**For NeroAnne, Kassy, who is my everything, my heart and soul, and my Lorelei…3 **

**Babeh, Ketaura is gonna be the God mother of our 61****st**** child, XD!**

**X Sam… + Dani.**


End file.
